Who Kissed Her?
by Slytherclaw5450
Summary: When Rolanda Hooch observes Minerva McGonagall exiting her chambers with a silly smile on her face, the school learns that there's a mystery man in her life. But what realization causes Minerva's drastic change from her new good mood? MMAD, one-shot


**Who Kissed Her?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP**

Minerva McGonagall stood before her class when the Stealth Sensing Spell in her private quarters went off. She frowned, "I shall be back. No one move."

Leaving her class bewildered, Minerva swept from her classroom, drawing her wand. She reached the portrait guarding her chambers and asked, "Who did you let in?"

"No one," the portrait said, confused.

Minerva frowned again and gave the password. She entered and was surprised to find Albus Dumbledore standing by her fire. She asked, "Albus? What are you doing here?"

He opened his mouth before closing it again. He looked into her eyes and opened his mouth to speak again, but no sound came out. He closed his eyes, sighed, and walked over to her. Minerva was absolutely puzzled; she had never known Albus to be so speechless. He was now standing in front of her, and she stared up at him with puzzled eyes.

Then, quite suddenly, he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. Minerva was positively shocked. She had loved her employer since she her seventh year as his student, and she was positive then that it wasn't some silly schoolgirl crush. She had never imagined in her wildest dreams that he would feel the same – she would always be his former student, a child compared to him. But here he was, _kissing_her.

Albus took Minerva's stunned silence as rejection and rushed to leave her chambers through her fire. He felt stupid and heartbroken. _Why did I do that? _he thought to himself. He had probably destroyed their friendship in one action, and she was probably disgusted with him. He would always be her teacher and mentor, a father figure...until now, of course. There was no probable way he was still a father figure to her; he had ruined that. He entered his office and collapsed into one of the chairs, his face in his hands. What would she think of him now?

Minerva slowly backed out of her quarters, not bothering to turn around. She still wore the same shocked expression as she thought about what had just happened. She stepped backwards over the threshold of her chambers and closed the portrait door behind her. She finally turned around and leant absentmindedly against the portrait, earning some complaints from its occupant that she ignored. She vaguely touched her fingers to her lips for a few seconds before smiling against her the tips.

Minerva's eyes had been averted to the floor, and so she looked up to see Rolanda Hooch staring at her with a rather unflattering shocked expression. Rolanda exclaimed, "What the _bloody hell_ was _that_?"

Minerva shook her head, unable to speak. Rolanda persisted, "Did someone just kiss you?" Minerva nodded, and Rolanda gasped, "Ooh, who?"

Minerva shook her head again; she wasn't going to tell anyone. She started walking back to her classroom, but Rolanda followed her, "Now, Minerva; _who was that_?"

The Transfiguration professor didn't answer, and just entered her classroom, closing the door behind her, blocking out Rolanda. But the flying instructor wasn't giving up. She opened the door and followed Minerva in, "Minerva, as your best friend, I believe I have the right to know the answer to my question. Who the hell was in your private chambers?"

Minerva ignored her and began to teach the class again. Some students glanced at Rolanda from time to time, until she finally sighed and threw up her hands, "I didn't want to tell your students, Min, really," Minerva shot her a glare at the nickname, "I'm going to spell this out for you. Who. Kissed. You."

Student jaws dropped. They all turned their attention to their teacher, who was blushing, thinking about what had happened in her private chambers. But then she remembered the look on Albus's face as he left, and realized that he had thought she was rejecting her. To Rolanda's confusion, Minerva paled and put her face in her hands. She knew something was wrong with her friend.

"Minerva, what's wrong?" asked Rolanda.

"He thinks I rejected him," she whispered. She looked at her students; she didn't want them involved, "Class dismissed. Practice the spell for homework."

Rolanda came up to Minerva and asked quietly as students slowly packed up, throwing disbelieving glances at their stern professor, "_Did_ you reject him?" Minerva slowly shook her head, and Rolanda grinned, "Minerva's got a crush! Minerva's got a crush!" she chanted.

Minerva looked at Rolanda blankly and shook her head. Rolanda frowned, "You _don't_ have a crush?" Minerva shook her head again, "What would you classify this as?"

"I love him," she whispered. Rolanda's jaw dropped.

"What are you going to do?" Rolanda asked.

"I have to talk to him," she answered.

* * *

Albus was already seated at the staff table for dinner when Minerva arrived. He didn't look at her when she sat next to him, but glanced up slightly when she greeted him casually, "Good evening, Albus."

He supposed, relaxing his shoulders marginally, that she wanted to forget the whole incident had occurred, but these weren't her intentions. When she sat, her left hand, the one closest to him, reached for his right under the table. Albus was surprised, and threw a half-glance at her when she smiled slightly.

Minerva subtly leant closer to him and murmured so no one else could hear, "I believe you left with the wrong impression."

Albus hesitated before saying, "What impression should I have received?"

"The impression that I am in love with you," she answered.

His whole head turned to look at her this time, and his features were carved in shock, "You – you love me?" She nodded, and he whispered a disbelieving whisper, "I love you too."

She smiled wider this time. No one heard the exchange, but a few people saw it. No one connected Albus to the person that kissed Minerva, and it was better that way. She was protected better without people labeling her as the number one Dark Wizard target's love. If this was how she was recognized, she would be in danger. The secret was kept, and the couple remained – secretly – together.


End file.
